


What if those things aren't what I want?

by SarelMordo



Series: The Hardship of living in a sexual and sensual world [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, First Kiss, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read, adult kisses, something innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarelMordo/pseuds/SarelMordo
Summary: Little Leonard comes home with his friends after playing around and come across a scene that might just show a glimpse of what they all could be doing in the future. But was it really what Little Leo wanted for himself?





	What if those things aren't what I want?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Did on phone excuse me for errors as well as misspellings. Wondering if to make it a connection of one shots or chapters or each Saga would be of a section taken place during a certain age period of Leonard "Bones" McCoy and connect each Saga into a series. This fanfic might be suggestive that McCoy could be asexual or gay. Still not sure. But I have another fanfic with McCoy's suggestive sexual orientation that might help but once again I'm unsure. Comment whether McCoy should be asexual and in a relationship with Spock, asexual but Spock is with Jim and he is content in looking at the two from afar, asexual but finds companionship with Sarek, asexual and doesn't need someone to fill his loneliness, or he is gay and with Spock or Sarek or gay and in a relationship with a Vulcan OC. Kudos motivate a starving writer. Thanks and enjoy. Criticism greatly appreciated as I'm poor in grammar.

It happened on a simmering hot summer day in a little town of Georgia, where little ol' Leonard McCoy at the tender age of seven runs on home after playing around in the dirt and mud and swimming in the local river with his friends Jocelyn and Clay, running after him in a fit of giggles. 

"Leo! Wait for us!" shouted Clay, his best friend since forever.

"Yeah, Leo, wait for me." Exclaimed Jocelyn, a girl who moved into the town and next door neighbor of the McCoy's at the beginning of summer vacation. McCoy being the curious little critter that he was quickly made himself comfortable around Jocelyn, as an attempt to befriend her especially since she seemed so shy at the beginning. Always hiding behind her parents whenever they came over to talk with his parents to establish a friendship of sorts. Now, well into the middle of July - it's like they had been friends since forever.

Giggling happily at the knowledge of being quicker on his feet then his two best friends, he yells out over his shoulder, " Last one to my place is a rotten hen!"

He laughs loudly as he hears the two behind him groan loudly at not wanting to be the rotten hen, especially since the losers had to do dares or follow whatever the winner wanted. Finally seeing his home in view, Leonard races up the stairs shouting of his victory, "Whoohoo! I win!"

Jocelyn comes in second with Clay following in last with a groan. Facing his best friends with a wide smile, Leonard says loudly with much excitement and joy, "Come on in guys, I bet my Mama made some Marmalade for us."

Though still catching their breathe they follow after him with gusto with the promise of Marmalade to drink ahead. Upon hearing the pitter pattering of little feet rushing towards the kitchen area, Eleanora McCoy has already prepared three glasses of Marmalade for the neighborhood musketeers. 

"Leonard Horatio McCoy! I hope you ain't comin' in with them dirty shoes in my house! All three of youse ain't gonna come in here unless you clean up, yah hear?!" Eleanora shouted out, hence making three pairs of feet stop in their tracks and turn back out followed by hushed whispers of "Oh, snap" followed by "I already get whooping from my Mama, don't want Mrs. McCoy's whooping either!" At the kids antics, the young mother shakes her head fondly.

Rushing back out the house and running towards the backyard where the McCoy's old water pump system rests, the three children push through one another in yet another fit of giggles. Taking turns with the water as one of them pumps for the other, they wash and rinse their hands, face, and shoes - anywhere that might be inspected by Mama McCoy for a good cleaning before being able to enter back in and get some Marmalade. After McCoy finishes cleaning himself up first, he takes over the pump for his friends turn and it's when he looks up at the window that's usually open to let some cool air into the house on hot days like these - he sees his father just coming through to the kitchen entrance being greeted by his mother with a smile.

A smile also spreads across his face as his father has come home earlier then usual as his profession as a doctor limited his time at home mostly. Leonard was just about to yell out for his father in glee when he sees his mother wrap her arms around his father's neck, pulling him in to a passionate kiss - leaving Leonard puzzled and uncertain if he should be seeing this - whatever it was.

His friends, noticing his arm no longer moving to pump out water for them - look up to see his stunned state they furrow their brows and Jocelyn is the one to ask, "Hey, Leo why you stop pumping?"

Clay follows Leo's eyes to where they are looking and sees the scene as well before smirking lightly and saying, "Gee, Leo. You've never seen a man or woman kissing before?"

At Clay's question, Jocelyn looks up at Leo and also looks towards where his attention was. 

"Wow, you're parents must be really in love then, Leo. My parents don't kiss ever, wish I get something like that someday." says Jocelyn with awe and hope that she might get her own man to love one day.

Clay being the smoothest of them all plasters on a winning smile towards Jocelyn before suggesting, "Well Joss, I can give you that when we get older. I promise I'll be the most loving husband to you ever."

Jocelyn looks at Clay with grimace, "Eww - not you Clay, you're no where close to the gent I expect to marry someday. Unlike you, Leo is definitely the one for me. Ain't that right Leo?" she asks him expectantly to agree.

"Hm, well...I guess if you say so, Joss," Leonard replies uncertain whether to voice that he was in the least bit interested in that. Jocelyn smiles warmly at his answer and places a chaste kiss on his cheek before running back into the house giggling. Clay's jaw drops as wells as Leonard's at the unexpected action, shocking both of 'em. Clay shuts his mouth as he looks at Leonard with a hint of anger and jealousy before blurting out, "Well, guess you're always gonna get what yah want, huh, Leonard?" and walking away without waiting for a reply.

Leonard is stunned at the actions of his best friends with parted lips when he was about to reply Clay, but he left him before getting an answer. He sighs as though he had lived fifty years of his life and carried the world ontop of his shoulders.

"What if those things weren't what I wanted anyway?" asks Leonard to no one. He wipes his cheek where Jocelyn had kissed him before huffing out and following the other two. They couldn't possibly know that that wasn't what he wanted,  _at all._


End file.
